


I Dance Only For You

by glitzyena



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing, F/F, Flirting, House Party, I have no regrets, Partying, this is entire thing is based on chaeyena's move from ssots lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitzyena/pseuds/glitzyena
Summary: Leaning in closer one last time, her words run over Chaeyeon like honey."Dance with me,"It isn't a question. But, even if it had been, it's not like Chaeyeon would've been able to refuse.or,chaeyena's move during the ssots rap affected me so much that i had to write a fic about it oops
Relationships: Kang Hyewon/Miyawaki Sakura, Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kwon Eunbi, Lee Chaeyeon/Choi Yena
Kudos: 40





	I Dance Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> so when ssots was dropped, as a yena stan it's needless to say that i died, so then when i came here to find some chaeyena fics to binge read to relive the pain that is the choreography for their rap, i found out that there weren't any. like there are no chaeyena fics on this site. so i'm here to change this with this absolute mess. my inspiration was literally the choreography so this is just yena being flirty and chaeyeon having a mental breakdown every five minutes, which, you know, is understandable. em... enjoy? 
> 
> -glitz
> 
> [my twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/glitzyena)  
> 

If you were to ask Chaeyeon about Hyewon's house, she'd tell you that it's obnoxiously large.

If you were to ask Eunbi about Hyewon's house, Chaeyeon doesn't think you'd even get a response. She's had her eyes glued to Kim Chaewon ever since the girl arrived, and it's more than likely that she wouldn't even hear you.

If you were to ask Sakura about Hyewon's house, she'd wax poetry about it to you for hours on end, not because she's into interior design, but more so because she's into Kang Hyewon. Which is the only reason why Chaeyeon was dragged to Hyewon's party in the first place, and why she's having this stupid monologue with herself about Hyewon's house inside her head. How did she get to this topic again? She doesn't quite remember.

She's not drunk enough yet, that's clearly the issue (it's what she tells herself as she refills her glass a little more than she had done previously).

Her, Sakura, and Eunbi are sat in an obnoxiously large room in Hyewon's obnoxiously large house, so large that there's multiple tables dotted around the place for people to sit at. Sakura had insisted they sit there first and hold off on some introductions, because "I want her to see me first. She can make the first move since I did the last time. It's only fair,"

This seems to fit in just fine with Eunbi's schedule of Kim Chaewon Spectating, because even though she won't admit it, she can never muster up the courage and talk to the girl, instead opting to cry over her outfit of choice for the evening and pretend as if she isn't having a mini mental breakdown every ten seconds.

The only person who doesn't benefit is (surprise surprise) Chaeyeon, who to be honest was only convinced into coming because she wanted to dance. Sitting down at a table means that she is very much _not_ dancing, which is just totally unfair to be honest. So now she's drinking... well, whatever the fuck Sakura's drinking, it's sweet and brightly coloured and more than likely going to feel like a massive pile of regret tomorrow morning, but hey, she's young and at her prime for bad decision making, sue her.

She's sat with her back to the large group of people mingling in an open space behind her, with Eunbi and Sakura sitting in front of her. She's been sipping on her drink idly for a while now, listening in on whatever chatter Eunbi and Sakura are talking about and pitching in when she has something to offer, tapping her fingernails on the table in time with the music and bobbing her head along. That familiar itch makes it's way beneath her skin, that indescribable urge to just get up and _move_ , so she quells it with another gulp of whatever's in her glass. She looks around idly, over her shoulder behind her, Eunbi debating with Sakura over the benefits of gaming or something like that, ("It stimulates the mind," "It literally melts your brain," "Are you calling me brainless?") and thinking about when would be the perfect time to slip away and just melt into the music like she'd planned.

Plans. Plans that completely go out the window when something catches her eye. Doing a double take, Chaeyeon's eyes are drawn in before she even knows what's happening, and she swears her heart stops.

There's a girl sat on one of the couches on the far side of the room, chin propped up on one of her palms, wide eyes wandering about in almost a bored manner. Her legs are crossed, one heeled boot resting on the edge of the coffee table in front of her, next to a half empty drink that she doesn't look very interested in, or anything else for that matter. Her free hand twirls a strand of her hair - long and blonde and cascading down her shoulders in gentle waves - around one of her fingers, her elbow propped up against the back of the couch. She's dressed in white and silver, delicate pieces of jewellery scintillating in the low light from her wrists, her fingers, her neck.

Chaeyeon swallows thickly. She's gorgeous.

And... she's looking right at her.

Chaeyeon curses under her breath once her eyes travel back up to see the girl's gaze boring into her, her immediate reaction being to whip her head back around to face the others again. She blinks a couple times, the girl's image dancing behind her eyelids, and cringing at herself for being caught. Talk about smooth.

Eunbi, with her fucking _Chaeyeon-just-did-something-really-embarrassing-I-should-call-her-out-on-it_ senses _,_ immediately notices the way Chaeyeon whips back around to face them, and arches a brow at her. "Hey,"

Chaeyeon pretends to act natural. She doesn't do a very good job. "What?"

Eunbi gives her a funny look. "What's up with you?"

Chaeyeon takes a prolonged sip of her drink as a vain attempt at hiding her face, speaking around its rim and hearing her words echo inside of it. "Nothing,"

There's a beat of silence, and for a moment, Chaeyeon thinks she's safe. That they've just either accepted her word or not bothered to press any further. Then, she lowers her glass, only to see that Sakura has taken interest too. Her eyes are sparkling.

Chaeyeon knows that look all too well. She gives her a blank, yet pointed stare, sure that Sakura will know what it means. She's also sure that Sakura most likely doesn't care.

The older girl gives Eunbi a gentle hit on the shoulder with the back of her hand, almost as if to say _I've got it._ "She's seen someone,"

Eunbi lets out a perfectly timed, dramatic gasp, while Chaeyeon burries her head into her hands. "Kku _ra_!"

"No way, shut up," Eunbi pays her no mind, moving in her seat to peer past Chaeyeon's shoulders. "Who?"

Chaeyeon watches them both through the gaps in between her fingers, beyond mortified, as they both excitedly scan the large group of people behind her. "You're both so childish,"

Of course, she's ignored, both girls opposite completely and utterly engrossed in finding this mystery person. And Chaeyeon knows that for Sakura, who knows Chaeyeon better than Chaeyeon even knows herself, finding out who it is will hardly be a challenge.

And, true to her word, after what must have been less than a minute, Sakura's frantically hitting Eunbi's shoulder again. "I see her,"

Eunbi quickly follows her line of sight, and Chaeyeon, who at this stage has her forehead on the table, doesn't even need to look to know that she's been found out.

"Where?"

"There, over on the right. She's got blonde hair, sitting on the couch,"

Chaeyeon's shoulders sag.

"Damn," Eunbi lets out a low whistle. "She's kinda hot,"

Chaeyeon lifts her head to see the both of them looking not-so-discreetly in the girl's direction, and Chaeyeon is trying to convince herself that her cheeks are warm are because of the minimal alcohol in her system and not because of anything else. She looks at Sakura and Eunbi imploringly. "Could you be anymore obvious?"

Sakura's eyes light up, sitting up straighter in her seat and clutching onto Eunbi's arm. "So it _is_ her,"

Chaeyeon rolls her eyes. Eunbi and Sakura just gasp in unison again, the fuckers. "This is why I never go out with you two at the same time. Apart, sure, that's fine, but together you're a fucking nightmare,"

Sakura tuts, feigning offence as she swirls her drink inside her glass. "Don't be ridiculous," she peers over Chaeyeon's shoulder, and a surprised look overcomes her deceivingly pretty features. "Oh? She's looking at you,"

Chaeyeon gives her an unimpressed look, fighting down the butterflies that begin to simmer in her stomach at her words despite everything, and leans back in her chair. "Not falling for it,"

"No, she's serious," Eunbi insists, the direction of her gaze the same as Sakura's. "She's literally- oh my God she's standing up,"

Chaeyeon scoffs. "You're both so funny," her tone is monotonous.

"Chaeyeon-"

"Oh my God I already told you I'm not-"

"Lee Chaeyeon, that blonde beauty is literally walking towards our table as I speak and if you mess things up I swear I will never let you hear the end of it," Eunbi cuts her off, her tone more believable now than before. So, Chaeyeon decides that her dignity was honestly torn to shreds the moment she decided to befriend these two, and turns around.

The girl is standing against the wall, halfway between the couch she was perched on just moments before and the table that Chaeyeon is sat at, just out of ear shot. A bemused smile plays on her lips ( _fuck_ , her _lips)_ , arms crossed with her weight shifted onto one leg. Her eyes gleam when they lock with Chaeyeon's, sly and feline, and one of her eyebrows arches subtly, but definitely enough for Chaeyeon to lose her shit over. The jerks her head to the side, a universal symbol for _follow me_ , and Chaeyeon's resolve just completely crumbles.

She whips back around in her seat to face Eunbi and Sakura again for the second time that night, swearing that a sweat has broken out on her forehead. "She's literally right there what the fuck,"

Across from her, Sakura faceplants. "You absolute mess,"

Eunbi looks at her like she's sprouted an extra limb from her face. "Are you crazy?" she hisses. "Now she’s gonna think that you've rejected her! Go!"

Sakura crosses her arms, lips quirking, eyes in that same spot off the left of Chaeyeon's shoulder. "No, I think she's laughing at you now, honestly,"

Chaeyeon heaves a sigh, because now the soft flutter of butterflies inside her stomach has now evolved into an entire sanctuary, wriggling around inside her intestines. "I am in no way drunk enough for this," she mutters, reaching out for the bottle of whatever the fuck Sakura had poured in moderation into her glass and taking a swig.

Eunbi lets out a laugh. "That's our girl," she reaches out and claps her on the shoulder before Chaeyeon makes a move to stand up. "Get her number and I'll buy you lunch, hm?"

Chaeyeon weaves her way through the throngs of people, already feeling a thin sheen of perspiration gathering on her skin. She keeps her eyes trained on the blonde girl, who nips through the large group like a fish through water, disappearing beneath the waves every so often, but Chaeyeon keeps her eyes trained on the white-blonde locks and doesn't let them wander. She's sure she bumps into people along the way, muttering dazed, useless apologies as she keeps moving. The girl turns to look at her over her shoulder every once in a while, glossed lips curling into simpers that last long enough to leave Chaeyeon wanting more, but quick enough for her to disappear beneath the crowds again for Chaeyeon to find her. She darts to the end to the end of the room, where she slips past the door frame, but not before crooking a finger in Chaeyeon's direction with her eyes glittering.

By the time Chaeyeon does the same, she's swamped by a shifting mass of bodies writhing to the heavy bass that pumps from Hyewon's speakers, and it's difficult to see past people. Before, she'd been reassured that the blonde girl would pop back into view again, but it's been more than a few moments at this stage and Chaeyeon hasn't seen her resurface. She stands on her toes, cranes her neck, even jumps a little to see past the taller people, but to no avail. She gets jostled and pushed around as her shoulders sag, disappointment seeping into her. Perhaps she'd been led on.

She's just begun to contemplate the best way to deal with the inevitable embarrassment of having to walk back to Eunbi and Sakura, and how to not make it seem like she got totally played, when something takes her by surprise.

"Found you,"

Flinching, Chaeyeon turns around sharply, only to find her nose to nose with the girl. She's close, so close that Chaeyeon can see the minuscule gemstones dotted on the inner corners of her eyes, the way her dark eyes reflect the colours of the cheap strobe lighting. Her skin is pale, smooth, a huge disparity when compared to the dark tint to her lips, which are somehow even more enticing up close than they had been from afar. Completely caught off guard and totally out of her comfort zone, Chaeyeon stands there, frozen on the spot, unable to do anything other than drink in the girl's every feature. Her brain desperately searches for something to say, her brain-to-mouth filter work overdrive, but all that comes out is "Holy fuck,"

The girl laughs at that, a loud, exuberant sound that fits her well, tipping her head back with the force of it. Chaeyeon feels herself grow hot, but the girl just keeps smiling at her. "Eloquent," she remarks with a giggle, talking loudly in order to be heard over the music. Chaeyeon can feel her breath on her face as she speaks, a helpful reminder of just how close they are. "Should I take it as a compliment?" Her voice is all contrast, sweet and alluring yet husky and low, and each syllable that passes through her lips sends Chaeyeon into a daze.

Blinking, Chaeyeon gives her head a subtle tilt, trying to compose herself. "Definitely. You're like... wow,"

The girl's eyes light up a little at that, even more so than before, and Chaeyeon wants to see more. "Your vocabulary is extensive," she comments off-handishly, and then, so smoothly that Chaeyeon doesn't even register it happening, the girl slings an arm across her shoulder, Chaeyeon shivering as her fingertips brush over her shoulder blades. Her body begins to move in time with whatever song is playing, again, subtle and controlled, and Chaeyeon thinks she might just be losing her mind.

Still, she tries her best to keep a clear head. "Well," she starts, fingers grazing the girl's waist, growing bold at the sight of her eyes darkening. "I don't think I was the only one staring,"

The girl hums lowly at that, head tilting to the side, her hair falling delicately across one shoulder. "Guilty," she murmurs, the word just audible, now her eyes' turn to drag up and down Chaeyeon's form. By the time her gaze reaches her face again, it's borderline invasive, piercing, and it's easy for Chaeyeon to read her every intention. "What's your name?"

"Chaeyeon," Chaeyeon probably replies too fast, but at this stage she doesn't really care.

The girl hums again. "I'm Yena," The hand that's dangling off Chaeyeon's shoulder slides down her arm to intertwine their fingers. She arches a brow. "You wanna grab a drink?"

Chaeyeon lets out a laugh. "We're just going straight to drinking? No dancing first?"

Yena's expression becomes playful again, stupidly pretty, lips curling and brushing her hair over her shoulder. "Trust me," her words are glazed with sugar, dripping with lasciviousness, and Chaeyeon kind of wants to drown in them. "I'm a good dancer," she begins to walk backwards, never breaking eye contact, tugging Chaeyeon along with her by the hand. She winks - fucking _winks_ \- and _yeah_ , Chaeyeon thinks to herself. _She knows she looks good_. "So you'll have to work a little more to see me dance. I'd hate to wear you out,"

"That so," Chaeyeon muses. "’cause I'm good at dancing too,"

Yena seems surprised at that, tilting her head again. "Well," she stops walking and leans forward, and suddenly they're all too close all over again. She trails a single finger delicately down the side of Chaeyeon's neck, looking up at her through the light wisps of hair that fall in front of her forehead. "You've got all night to show me,"

Yena, Chaeyeon quickly comes to learn, is absolutely fucking ridiculous.

Again, it's the contrast, the same as it was with her voice, and she keeps pulling these one-eighties that make Chaeyeon dizzy.

"So then-" Yena lets out a little elated giggle around the rim of her glass, from where she's sat cross legged on the counter top. "So then finally this guy shows up, and I'm literally on the verge of leaving, and I swear to God, he-" she cuts herself off because she's laughing too much to even continue. Honestly, Chaeyeon forgot how this anecdote even began, she's laughing too much to even remember how Yena's story led to this, her mind has a nice, dull mist hung over it that shrouds her better judgement. It takes a couple moments, a lot of both of them getting their smiles under control before bursting into a cacophony of hysterics again, but Yena finally manages to breathlessly get the words out. "He shows up, wearing the tightest fucking pair of lycra-"

Chaeyeon doesn't catch the rest of her sentence because at the word lycra she's a total goner, stooped over from where she's sat on a stool, feeling tears gathering in her ducts. She hears Yena clapping her hands, looks up to see her leaned back, one hand covering her mouth and the other pointing at Chaeyeon herself.

"What?" Chaeyeon exclaims, her voice shaky. "What did I do?"

Yena shakes her head, retracting her pointing hand to wipe ceremoniously at her eyes. "Your- your _laugh_ ," she claps her hands again delightedly. "It's actually brilliant. See!" she adds on excitedly when Chaeyeon laughs again.

"No, stop, just keep going," Chaeyeon waves a limp hand at her, feeling her cheeks go red. 

“So I’m pissed, yeah? Like I’ve been sat in this dingy cafe for twenty minutes, probably hungover to be honest, and when he rocks up wearing these shiny ass pants - with it being _twelve_ in the afternoon - like, what the fuck did he expect me to say?” 

“Compliment his... unique tastes?”

Yena lets out a snigger, taking another sip of her drink. “That’s what I did,”

“Shut up. No you didn’t,”

“I looked him in the eye, and in the most blatantly sarcastic way I could manage, the first thing I said to him was 'nice pants'. He looked so genuinely confused I almost felt bad,” 

“You’re awful,” 

Yena’s lips quirk into a smirk that lasts for less than a second, but it’s enough to make Chaeyeon’s stomach flip. She shrugs. “That’s one way to put it,” 

Chaeyeon seriously can’t draw her eyes away from her - she’s been trying for the past couple minutes and it’s completely in vain, but her slightly tipsy self finds no fault in that. “Who even set you up on that date?” 

Yena’s smile turns into something more fond. “Chaewon, the fucking bitch. Turns out it was a number written in the bathrooms, which explains a lot to be-"

“Wait,” Chaeyeon’s brain definitely isn’t working as fast as it should be, but she’s almost sure she heard Yena right. “Did you just say Chaewon?”

Yena gives her an odd look. “Yeah?”

“Like Kim Chaewon? Short hair, major _i look cute but lowkey could kill you_ vibes? You’re friends with her?” 

Yena places a hand over her heart. “Accurate, wow. But yes, that Kim Chaewon. How do you know her?” 

Chaeyeon lets out a laugh, running a hand through her hair. “My friend is like, seriously crushing on her,” 

Yena’s jaw falls open, a gasp escaping her lips. “Don’t sit there and tell me you’re friends with Kwon Eunbi,”

“I am friends with Kwon Eunbi. It’s literally the only reason why I came here,”

“I can’t believe that, holy shit. That girl you were sitting with, was that her?” 

“Yeah,”

“Oh, she’s totally Chaewon’s type,”

“I didn’t think Chaewon ever even thought about her like that though? I don’t know her personally but I always just thought it was a pining sort of thing,” 

“Mmh, that’s the thing,” Yena points her finger in no particular direction to support her point. “Chaewon likes being chased. She’ll never go after anyone, no matter how bad she wants them. She wants to be wanted back. If Eunbi isn’t going to make the first move, then she won’t either,” 

“So you’re telling me that Chaewon actually likes her?”

Yena rolls her eyes. “She never shuts up about her,” she moves to take a drink, before she stiffens. “Do not tell anyone I said that,” 

Chaeyeon laughs. “I won’t don’t worry,” 

Yena’s lips are drawn into a pout, Chaeyeon’s eyes easily catching the movement. “Really though,” she insists, tone a little whiny, almost like a child. “Chaewon will revoke my best friend card because I spilled the one thing she has over Eunbi to a pretty stranger who coincidentally also happens to be her friend,” she crosses her arms across her chest haughtily.

Chaeyeon raises a brow. "Pretty stranger,"

Yena gives her an unimpressed look, seeming to be sulking for whatever reason, but whatever it is, it's endearingly adorable. Again, contrast, every second seeming to contradict the one before it. "As if you don't know,"

Unable to stop herself, Chaeyeon lets out a soft giggle.

"What?" Yena kicks out one of her legs so that it lightly brushes against Chaeyeon's knee.

"Your lips..." she trails off, gesturing to her own, trying and failing to find the right words.

Yena lets out a low whistle, doing that thing she does again where she briefly tilts her head to the side. "Shit, you've got a one track mind,"

"No no!" Chaeyeon splutters to excuse herself, which Yena seems to be finding that all too amusing. "Well, like, not entirely-"

Yena snorts.

"But I mean like..." she gestures uselessly again, drunken mind just unable to keep up and do its job. "When you talk,"

For a short moment Yena just stares at her blankly, before understanding seems to rush over her features all at once, and she immediately lets out another whine again, using the back of her hand to cover her mouth. "I don't know what you're talking about,"

"No, it's cute!" Chaeyeon insists, and Yena's face changes into something like consideration.

"Well," she muses. "I am quite cute," she manages to keep up the facade for about two seconds before her face breaks out into a grin, letting Chaeyeon know that she isn't serious. "But then again..."

Ah. There it is.

Chaeyeon blinks, and Yena's expression has changed again. All of a sudden the room seems to grow smaller, the walls closing in and making Chaeyeon hyper-aware of just how close they are, Yena positioned slightly above her from where she's perched on the counter top. The slow, muffled beats that slip through the crack in the door are drowned out by the white noise that grows inside Chaeyeon's head, her tongue suddenly heavy in her mouth and her throat growing tight. Yena's gaze has gone back to what it was like the first time they locked eyes; dark, hooded, almost predatory, locking Chaeyeon in place and leaving her no choice but to comply. Her lips curl, just slightly, a movement Chaeyeon wouldn't notice if she weren't so enraptured. It's a change so quick and it takes Chaeyeon by surprise so much that she can't do anything but sit there, dumb and completely awestruck.

"I suppose that's not really what my intention was, was it?"

She's too much. Before, Chaeyeon could hardly take her eyes off of her, like there was a physical force preventing her from doing so, but now- she's too much. Even looking at Yena is too much for her to handle.

With tension so thick you could slice through it with a knife, Chaeyeon averts her gaze, the entire place feeling dizzy, unconsciously letting out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

Above her, Yena lets out a hum, and it's- it's smooth yet it's rough and it's silvery yet it's low and _fuck_ , Chaeyeon can't even think straight anymore. She sees her lean forward, her forearms resting on her knee, and she can almost feel the girl's piercing stare, but she physically can't bring herself to look back.

"Chaeyeon,"

God, her voice sounds like a dream.

It doesn't take much, honestly. All Yena does is reach out one of her hands. Extends one of her fingers. Crooks it forwards, and without even knowing, Chaeyeon's head is mirroring the movement, neck snapping up and their eyes meeting once more. Chaeyeon swallows thickly.

Yena's stare only continues to bore into her, and Chaeyeon finds herself leaning in before she can even think about it. The finger Yena had raised to beckon her forward now entwines with a strand of her blonde hair, curling it in an almost mesmerising manner and she _knows_ she's got Chaeyeon hooked. The strands of hair slip from her finger, and she moves her hand back down to her lap, her thumb lightly brushing across her lower lip in the process. It lingers, for a few moments, as does Yena's gaze, before her hand has dropped and the expression on her face is all too amused. Leaning in closer one last time, her words run over Chaeyeon like honey.

"Dance with me,"

It isn't a question. But, even if it had been, it's not like Chaeyeon would've been able to refuse.

There's no point in denying it. Yena can dance.

Chaeyeon's head is cloudy at this stage, her judgement altered and mind not in the right place, and everything around her has been completely blocked out. The swarms of people, the thrum of chatter, all gone, and all Chaeyeon can focus on is Yena. Her movements are slow, controlled and deliberate, and her gaze is so piercing Chaeyeon thinks that it could tear right through her. It's like the music becomes a part of her, almost, her movements timed perfectly with the beats and taking everything that she's hit with in her stride.

It's short while before either of them speaks up, but it's Yena who does so first. "Shit," the word bubbles from her lips. "You're so fucking good. And you're so attractive. What the fuck,"

Chaeyeon can't help but laugh. "Who's got the extensive vocabulary now?"

"I'm thinking a lot of thoughts,"

Chaeyeon arches a brow. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

It takes a moment for Yena to reply, but eventually, she looks up at Chaeyeon, shakes her hair out of her eyes, and says. "Like how much I want to touch you,"

Chaeyeon's mouth runs dry. She swallows. It doesn't do her much good. Her lips seem to move on their own accord when she says "Go ahead,"

Yena reaches out with one hand, her head tilted to the side, hair falling over her shoulder, and slowly, Chaeyeon feels her fingers curl around the back of her neck. Chaeyeon shudders against her own will, but still their eye contact doesn't break, and Chaeyeon becomes all too aware of how Yena's touch feels on her skin. All too quickly, Yena is pulling her close, so close that they're pressed right up against each other, Chaeyeon able to feel the heat she's radiating. Yena's lips are by her neck, her breath breaking on Chaeyeon's skin, and her mind just completely blanks. Her head spins and she grows even dizzier than before.

Yena laughs in her ear, breathy and low, and even though the music is deafening Chaeyeon hears it loud and clear. "You're tense," her tone is huskier than before, sultry, rougher around the edges.

If Chaeyeon were anywhere near her right state of mind, she would've replied with a scoff and a snarky "Yeah, no shit,", but right now she can hardly even utter a complete sentence. Because the lights paint Yena so fucking nice, and her hair is messy from having run her hands through it too many times, and her words are lower and her gaze is darker and everything about her is just so overwhelming that Chaeyeon thinks she's on the verge of suffocating. But Yena's fingers are on her neck, her lips just brushing maddeningly against her skin, and she's trapped in her clutches with no means of escape. And honestly, if she did, Chaeyeon doesn't think it would make much of a difference.

She feels fingers brushing against her jaw, Yena's free hand gently turning her head to the side so that their eyes meet for what must be the hundredth time that night. They simply stare at each other, for a few moments, Chaeyeon drinking in the sight of her and wondering how the fuck she got so lucky. They're so close that Chaeyeon could count each of her eyelashes, and she doesn't dare breath when Yena readjusts her grip on her neck. Just as she leans in, just as Chaeyeon's about to close her eyes, just when the moment everything had been leading up to seems to have finally come-

Yena's pulling back. Her eyes are glinting and she's biting her lip, expression sly. "You know," she comments off-handishly, and Chaeyeon suddenly becomes aware of everything again. The music, the people, reality comes crashing back in to slap her right in the face. "Chaewonie isn't the only one who likes to be chased,"

Oh, she's a fucking menace.

Chaeyeon's mind is still slow to come up with a reply, and Yena seems to be positively revelling in it. "Find me," she says, tone alluring. "And next time, I dance only for you,"

Chaeyeon watches her slip through the crowd, and through her fingertips at the same time.

"Chase me,"

Chaeyeon watches her go, like a cat in the night slinking through the shadows, until not a strand of blonde hair is left in sight.

Chaeyeon speeds her way through the corridors, muttering hurried excuses whenever she accidentally bumps into someone. She hopes that wherever she's going is the right direction, the practise rooms on this side of the buildings more commonly occupied by the second years (Chaeyeon had nearly died when she figured out that Yena was in her second year - she doesn't know why she'd assumed they were the same age, but she had), and she only remembers being here a handful of times before. She receives more than a few odd looks as she jogs through the hallways, but she doesn't care, too invested in getting there on time.

"Yeah, but what if she's not there? Like, what if she doesn't go to that class on certain days or something?" she'd asked Eunbi after they'd sat down and tried to figure out what course Yena was taking. Eunbi had called her a stalker, Chaeyeon insisted that Yena wanted to be found. They'd eventually found her in an online programme for a performance the previous year, which was the moment it had clicked with Chaeyeon that Yena was a year older than her. Eunbi had, naturally, thought that was hilarious.

"Look, we've literally done everything we can. We found her name in that contemporary class, and we know from Chaewon when she finishes. Great conversation starter by the way, I am well on my way to snagging myself a date with h-" she had cut herself off, and if Chaeyeon had been paying any attention, she probably would've noticed the way Eunbi frowned. "Are you, like, ok?"

Chaeyeon had stopped scrolling on her phone, holding her thumb down and paying no mind to Eunbi as she practically clambered on top of her from where Chaeyeon was slouched on the sofa to get a glance at what she was looking at at. The picture was of Yena, from her instagram that Chaeyeon had conveniently found (not stalking), a picture taken in one of the practise rooms. A black cap was over her face, hair not blonde, but a deep purple, and to be honest, looking at it felt a bit like a punch to her face.

Before she could continue scrolling, her phone was snatched from her limp grasp, Eunbi jumping off the sofa and taking her phone with her. Chaeyeon sat up immediately, letting out a "Hey!", standing up and attempting to get it back. Eunbi peered at the picture closely, batting away Chaeyeon's grapsing hands, before letting out a gasp. "This picture is from six fucking months ago, Chaeyeon!"

"So what?" Chaeyeon huffed out, attempting to push Eunbi's shoulders down as a way to give herself some leverage. "You can't shame me, you refresh Chaewon's instagram every ten fucking minutes. Can you just- oh my god, just give it back!"

"Oh? There's a video," Eunbi had said absent mindedly, as if Chaeyeon wasn't currently grappling at her. Chaeyeon heard music, echoed and fuzzy, and just about caught a glimpse of two small figures in the middle of a room. Eunbi, the fucking drama queen, gasps again.

"What?" Chaeyeon asked, halting her persistence, hoping that she could snatch her phone back after a few moments if Eunbi let her guard down. That, and she was curious.

Eunbi watched the screen for a few more moments, before shaking her head with finality. "You are not watching this,"

Chaeyeon looked at her incredulously, sure that this girl had completely lost her mind. "What are you on about?"

But Eunbi was stubborn, holding the phone away even further and wiping at a non-existent tear. "I will not allow your innocence to be tainted so early,"

Chaeyeon felt her mouth run dry, and with the way Eunbi's eyes glittered, she knew the older was leading her on with a carrot on a stick. And Chaeyeon was just too far gone at that stage to give a damn. "You're literally killing me here. Just let me see,"

"It's not appropriate,"

"I'm twenty-one!"

"Practically still a- oh, shit," Eunbi froze, eyes glued to the screen.

Chaeyeon froze too. Even with just one look at Eunbi's expression, she had an idea of what just happened. "What did you just do,"

Eunbi looked at her then, and it told Chaeyeon everything she needed to know.

"I swear to god if you just-"

"...I liked the video,"

"Eunbi!"

"It was an accident! You kept pushing me!"

Chaeyeon snatched her phone back and was met with no resistance whatsoever, looked at the screen... and the small little heart was still white. She looked back up at Eunbi. There was a shit-eating grin on her lips that she was doing a terrible job at hiding. She had never even liked it in the first place.

Chaeyeon took in a slow, controlled breath. "I'm actually going to kill you,"

"Not before you meet Yena again you won't,"

Looking down at the screen again, Chaeyeon tried her very best not to completely lose her shit. The girl on the right was definitely Yena, evident by her hair (and the way she moved, it's plastered into Chaeyeon’s brain at this stage. Not that she'd ever say that aloud), but the girl on the left... "Hey, isn't the other one Chaewon?"

"I'm sorry, _what_?"

Now, Chaeyeon shakes her head, pushing her way through a set of double doors, still running, trying not to think about what had happened earlier to focus on where the fuck she actually is. See, at the time, going to see if Yena is in the class that Chaeyeon suspects she is had seemed like a fine idea, but what she had failed to piece together was that her own class ends at the same time as Yena's, _and_ Yena's practise room is in a completely unfamiliar part of the building. Hence how she's now found herself out of breath, not to mention how tired she is from her previous class, and overall not how she'd pictured herself looking when she meets Yena for the first time in broad daylight.

But really, it doesn't take as long to find her as Chaeyeon thought she would. She should've known, because in even in crowds, plunged into darkness, Yena can stand out, so when Chaeyeon sees her, exiting one of the practise rooms and laughing at something someone inside it is saying, it's really beyond question. Her face is bare of makeup, something Chaeyeon immediately notes she's just as attracted to (she stopped questioning herself a long time ago), dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt and her hair mussed up. A smile is bright and wide on her face, her eyes and nose scrunched up charmingly, as she holds the door open for someone to walk through, and, well. That's when Yena sees her.

Chaeyeon really can't do anything but stand there, again, completely unable to take her eyes off of her, and watches as Yena's expression shifts into one of surprise. Neither of them do anything, for a moment, other than drink in the sight of the other.

"Oh, you're Eunbi-unnie's friend, right?"

Chaeyeon blinks, gives her body a little shake to bring herself to her senses. The person Yena had been holding the door for is a girl, short hair the colour of pale caramel and dressed in a similar fashion to Yena herself, an amused look to her as her gaze darts from Chaeyeon, to Yena, and back to Chaeyeon again. Kim Chaewon.

"Y-yes," Chaeyeon nods, dipping her head in greeting. "It's nice to meet you,"

"Likewise," Chaewon grins at her brightly, completely ignoring Yena who's looking at her with pointed confusion. She pulls her phone out of her pocket, checks the home screen, and lets out an animated gasp. "Would you look at the time," she exclaims, placing a hand on her hip. "I have to go..." her eyebrows knit together, looking like she'd forgotten what she was originally going to say. "...grocery... shopping,"

Yena gives her a once over, clearly not sold. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Again, Chaewon acts as though she isn't there. "Well, what a shame, I've gotta dash!" she says brightly, clapping her hands together once. She moves to walk past Chaeyeon, before a thought seems to hit her. "Actually..." she muses, pursing her lips. "Do me a favour?"

Chaeyeon blinks again. "Uh, sure,"

"Tell Eunbi-unnie to stop beating around the bush and ask me out already," she says, smiling. "There's only so long a girl can wait you know,"

Chaeyeon tries, and fails, to keep a straight face. "I'll pass on the message,"

"Great," Chaewon beams, overly wide, and Chaeyeon can kinda see why Eunbi would like her so much. She turns around to give Yena a wave, walking off and calling out to her. "Have fun, Yena-yah!" and before Yena can say anything, she's left the two of them on their own.

There's a moment of silence, before Yena lets out a soft snort.

"Well, I suppose I should keep my word, shouldn't I?"

Chaeyeon turns around to look at her, head tilted with confusion. "What?"

One corner of Yena's lips turns upwards. "Oh, I think you remember. Just before I left, I said-"

"That next time, you'd dance for me," Chaeyeon finishes for her, and Yena lets out a gentle breath of laughter.

"How'd you find me so fast anyway?"

Chaeyeon feels herself flush. "It was... a good conversation for Eunbi to talk to Chaewon, let's say,"

It takes a second or two, but realisation soon dawns on Yena's face, and she smacks her forehead with her palm. "Well that's embarrassing," she groans. "And here was drunk me, thinking I was hot shit. No wonder Chaewon was acting so weird today, that bitch,"

Chaeyeon laughs, waving her hand dismissively. "No, c'mon, don't worry about that. You have a promise to keep, remember?"

Yena opens her mouth to say something, cheeks rosy and smiling, before she seems to decide against it, then reconsiders by opening it again. "Your... laugh is still the same as I remember it,"

Oh.

Well.

Chaeyeon had not been expecting that. She smiles despite herself.

"So are your lips when you talk,"

Yena makes a face at that, drawing her lips together into a pout with her eyes squeezing shut, and yeah, she's totally ridiculous, amongst so many other things that there's too much to count. "C'mon," she says, words accentuated with laughter, taking a hold of Chaeyeon's arm and dragging her into the studio that her and Chaewon had just come out of. "You're not too tired, are you?"

To be frank, up until about two minutes ago, Chaeyeon had been fucking exhausted. Now, conveniently enough, she feels like she's been pumped full of helium, energy practically bursting out of her. "Not at all,"

Yena nods to herself. "Good," she moves to retract her hold from Chaeyeon's arm, but just before she does, her fingertips graze the side of Chaeyeon's neck, a barely-there touch, but it's enough to have all the sensations from the previous night rushing back all at once. And, just like last time, she shudders involuntarily.

"Huh," Yena muses, eyes glinting with something raw. "So that wasn't some fantasy of mine after all,"

At the word fantasy, Chaeyeon's brain ends up completely giving up and just short circuiting, leaving her frozen to the spot for a few moments as Yena gives her another one of those winks, turning her back on her and walking over in the direction of the speakers. "Go sit down somewhere!" she calls over her shoulder, casually, like she hadn't just completely fucked Chaeyeon's heart over, fishing her phone out of her pocket and unlocking it. "I'm about to blow your mind,"

_Next time, I dance only for you._

Now, sat on the floor of the practise studio, watching the way Yena moves, the way her expressions change, Chaeyeon allows herself to grow a little greedy when she hopes that _next time_ will turn into _every time._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so much for reading! if you enjoyed this i'd really appreciate if you left a kudos/comment uwu. until next time!
> 
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/glitzyena)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/glitzyena)


End file.
